monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Clawdeen Ghoul
Yooooo x Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Where Monster High And Bratzillaz Come Together page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the How I draw my Monster High OCs page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 09:30, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Of course Hey, CG! I saw your message that you need some help with your OC's picture, can you send me the picture of your OC and I'll get the job done in no time. ^^ MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:37, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I already did it. ^_^ MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:27, January 12, 2014 (UTC) You welcome! ;D MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:08, January 12, 2014 (UTC) DeviantART Account? Hi, CG. I was just wondering if you could send me your DA account if you have one. I'll give you a watch. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 21:02, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Could Alice Liddell be in your fanfiction? Its ok if not :( P.s I LOVE lady-gaga,that song applause is so cool! AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 19:29, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome! My pleasure. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 19:59, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello I am Admin146 and I was wondering could any of your characters be in my book? You can only have 3 characters to be in it though. Good idea I think that's a good idea. and creative. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 23:22, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Original Character Casino Work Of course you can apply, all you have to do is when people ask for a OC in the comments of the Original Character Casino page (if it's not taken) reply to the comments saying they can have them. If you want you can also make some OC's to put up there as well :) Periwinklechick (talk) 21:24, February 21, 2014 (UTC) OCO question You can use any base you like and surprise hand bags would be great! Periwinklechick (talk) 21:59, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Orignal Character Casino Hi, I saw your notice and I would like to work at OCO! I'm just not very good at drawing, but I could make bios? Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 10:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, The picture will be up soon Original Character Casino Name Did you change the name of the casino? If so please change it back. Love n tolerence! Periwinklechick (talk) 17:56, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Would you like me Would you like me to draw them as im drawing most of them- Admin146 Hiya x) Admin146 here! I saw you make Electrona Heart? Well once shes finished maybe i could draw her? Hi As you may know for the movie theres gonna be the mh ghouls in cgi but im voicing them all cause you may not be in my country. What would you like the 2 ocs to sound like? Admin146 Okay Okay thanks! I just hope i do good accents. Im pretty bad at them as im welsh. Admin146 Can I? Hi, CG. I came to just pop by to ask you if I could work at your new adoptable center shop. :) It's okay if not, I just like working at adoptable shops. :) Bye. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:44, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Yay, thanks! (^_^) I'll get started with the bios if you don't mind! And maybe some pictures for OCs! :D [[User:MonsterGirl2002|'MonsterGirl2002 is here']][[Message Wall:MonsterGirl2002| Messages]] 01:29 25 feb 2014 (UTC) I asked a user called PetLoverGirl is she could make me a signature picture. :) [[User:MonsterGirl2002|'MonsterGirl2002 is here']][[Message Wall:MonsterGirl2002| Messages]] 01:29 25 feb 2014 (UTC) Hello! Would you like to join my sort of new wiki where you can make fan-children of the gods, goddesses, deities and monsters of world-wide myths? It's right here! ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 18:04, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay You are officially an admin! Thenaturals (talk) 19:41, March 30, 2014 (UTC) News? I saw the comments from the chat Evie posted.Would you like them to be on the Fandom news at witness comments? ThePowerPuffKittie That's Impossible! Hi Admin! There is new user SupahDonut and commenting bad comment in Princess Alsie's page. Kiss and Ghouls 05:26, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Badges That would be an awesome idea! I do this on Zelfipedia, my Zelfs wiki, and it's a very cool feature. Go ahead :D Thenaturals (talk) 10:11, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Can you draw Maci-Go-Round please? Thank-you! PumpkinPieLover (talk) 12:12, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Thats my only oc im doing PumpkinPieLover (talk) 13:19, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Here Surprise heres Alsie and Scarena (Too diffrent right?) TADA!!!! Ladies and Gentleman here is Chatte and Scarena*drumrolls* GIFs Umm sure! Would you like them in a heromode sprite or a talksprite? (Those are the bases I can currently do) ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 14:51, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks you! Hello there dearest Clawdeen Ghoul! Thanks you for making me a chat moderator! It really means a lot to me.:) Also, I'm offering my friendship to you.:D --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 17:11, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Awwww You are so kind to say that! I love to help people. You are really sweet :D. You are a very good admin too. --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 17:22, April 13, 2014 (UTC) MaMW Problems Can you actually tell me why I'm blocked? And don't just say "because". I can fix the chat problem. I haven't had a bad attitude. I've actually tried to jump start the forums. So, why am I blocked. It makes no sense to me, so tell me why.--Emmarainbow432 (talk) 17:34, April 13, 2014 (UTC) HELP! I don't know if I should unblock Evie or not. What do you think? I would be a little bit bad if not, though. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:42, April 13, 2014 (UTC) I've only done Scarena so here she is: I'm still not done with Chatte though ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 23:43, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Stuff Hey Harry! Thanks you again for making me a chat mod.;) Plus I have some news: GirlX supports me too in the adminship theme! I can't wait to hear Thenaturals final decision. She probably don't knows anything about me, so I would be grateful if you massaged her. That's all~ --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 07:32, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Response I apologize that this is coming a little later than usual - I have been at a theme park for the past few days, and I haven't been able to access the internet. 1. Chat moderators: I rarely, if ever, go onto chat, so having chat moderators is a great thing. I know that it will be a little more secure - thank you. You made some great choices for the roles. However, next time tell me before you do that. But all in all, I'm fine with this. And you're still an admin, don't worry :D 2. Contest prize: I really don't know about this one. Having too many admins would be a little unfair, and if someone wins, who knows what they will do? I don't think that would be a good idea. However, possibly making them a chat moderator would be fine. Thenaturals (talk) 08:16, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Answer is No Because I'm don't have many comment with My OCs Kiss and Ghouls 14:39, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Harou~ Heheh.. I was wondering if you could draw my OC Crystal Dragon in a Dead Tired outfit? You can think of the outfit she's wearing! :) I know it'll be AWESOME! Thank you so much! User: GorjesterMaster (talk) 11:10, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Spill the Beans Ok, Why did you delete TWO of my pages!? Lexi-Rose44 (talk) 19:45, April 14, 2014 (UTC) What exactly What exactly have you been doing? Thenaturals (talk) 08:08, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Your Conest thing~ Hey Hazza, I'm sure your busy, so I'll make this quick. You know back on the chat just now, what did you mean by adding the picture to the gallery and adding that link thing? (Sorry I'm an idiot) I've added the image to the Vic's page (which is a shared one with her sister) but I'm a little lost. MeredithAgnesPoe (talk) 08:12, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to bother you! Hello Clawdeen Ghoul! I was just wondering if you were finished with drawing my OC in her Dead Tired outfit?~ I don't mean to rush you! Take your time! :) GorjesterMaster (talk) 05:05, April 17, 2014 (UTC) HEY,Can you help me how to make a Picture for an OC?I really need help.Graciela.dimaculangan (talk) 10:00, April 19, 2014 (UTC) HELP! HEY,i don't know how to make an OC profile picture.Or an OC thingy or whatever!Can you help me?Graciela.dimaculangan (talk) 10:01, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Another Incident on MM I was blocked again? Why? --Emmarainbow432 (talk) 15:03, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Apologising A THOUSAND TIMES! I am dearly sorry for my behaviour towards your friend, Cheesecake. I did not know and I should have been cautious of my acts and should have never butted in! I apologised to her and hoping she forgives me! It's what other users have been saying and I thought I was doing the right thing, but afraid not. Please forgive me of my careless, stupid mistakes! >< GorjesterMaster (talk) 10:34, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Chat What happened here in Chat? Please answer if you are here. PinkCuppy14 (talk) 10:31, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Alright. My times up. She's gonna be deleted. I just know it. Admin146 (Anna) Princess Alsie People have been notifying me about you wanting to delete the page Princess Alsie from the wiki. Personally, I do not think this is a good idea - she is technically a monster and people must obviously like her as she has been Character of the Month. Thenaturals (talk) 15:01, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Adminship You need to tell me - what exactly have you been doing? I really need to know. Thenaturals (talk) 15:47, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Your Request! Here's Chatte's Bio! I hope you like it!--Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 08:51, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I know Hey, Im upgrading you to a mod on Ice High soon. Im sorry if its copying of MHF but could Ice High do award show aswell? Thanks Admin146, Founder Of Ice High Are you a fan Are you a fan of Total Drama? I adore TDA. Courtney and Duncan x)) Admin146 Your contest Hi Harry, would you mind telling me, I mean, the whole wiki community what is the deadline of your MHFWA contest, since you didn't put one and I was wondering when will we see the results? I've sent in my entry but I am still waiting for you to view it and add it to the gallery.--Tells The Time, Kills The Time 10:25, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Sure! If you don't mind, send me a photo of them? Tamia Strikes again Good Day, Hazza! I'm just here to inform you that Tamia had appeared yet again in this wiki under the user name TimeStops and vandilized several pages like Ryssa Doll , Marianne Cent , Alice Liddell , Catrina & Purrlina , Elsie Lupus , and Clyde Navet . All the necessary changes and the pages have been made and I have already banned the user. Tamia had also made this Blog Post and used several swear words and bad language. Anywhos, just here to inform you on what happened and that we should be warry of Tamia since she had seemed to come back. Have a nice day! With my best wishes and cupcakes, Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 02:12, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: RE: Tamia Strikes Again No problem at all, Harry. Just doing my job and the needed things for the good of all the users. I don't want to expose our community to such inexcusable behaviour and Thanks! I'm looking forward to working with you and the other admins~ :D Total Drama Monsters Movie Cover Hello! What did you want for the back of the movie cover again? GorjesterMaster (talk) 05:42, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Movie Cover! I have finished your TDM Cover! Please tell me if you need anything changed. Please credit me! :) At the bottom of my talk page. There are some photos - could you please explain what is going on? Thenaturals (talk) 19:43, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay This is your last warning - I have been very confused about some of the things that you have done, but I think that you are a good admin so I will give you another chance. Thenaturals (talk) 19:50, May 5, 2014 (UTC) So I see~ I see that you know Mandiga from Ever After High Fandom~ Contest I am happy to see your contest - it looks great and the entries are promising. When is the closing date? Just so I know - I'm planning some ideas for contests myself. Thenaturals (talk) 16:41, May 6, 2014 (UTC) March March as in next year? And what voting polls? Thenaturals (talk) 17:02, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Can you do me a sign like that? But its blue instead of purple and have yellow dots everywere WrigglyCaterpillar (talk) 17:17, May 7, 2014 (UTC)